


【kiva渡牙】La Belle et la Bête

by kureyuri



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, 仮面ライダーキバ, 假面骑士kiva
Genre: Just A Dream, M/M, 童话paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kureyuri/pseuds/kureyuri
Summary: 童话paro（关键词：玫瑰花）Cp: 红渡/登太牙（斜线无意义，大概）Summary: 城堡里遮面披甲的魔王留下了山下那个羞怯的制琴师，因为他拉的小提琴能滋养他的金玫瑰。





	【kiva渡牙】La Belle et la Bête

这是他做的一个梦。  
红渡知道自己是在梦里。  
他捧着一杯热茶看着眼前全副武装的魔王，心跳却快起来。  
独居在城堡的王，身着银白冷硬的甲，还有胸口好看的彩色纹理，像极教堂里的琉璃窗——这是saga的铠甲，这是他的哥哥，登太牙。  
但这个魔王似乎不认识他。  
红渡有些失望地叹了口气，从冒着热气的茶杯里吹起一团白雾。  
魔王并不催促他，但确实也并不希望一个陌生人类留在德兰城堡里，坚硬的手甲在王座的红木扶手上一下一下敲着，像是数着钟摆的节拍。  
红渡又埋下头小口抿了下红茶，假装不知道魔王的打算。  
——虽然是在梦里，但仍感谢命运的捉弄，让他在森林里迷路，然后遇到了他最想见的人。

对面，魔王的表情被盔甲遮掩，光明正大地打量着看似羞怯的人，心里却也疑惑着。  
奇怪的人类，在森林里明明给他指了路，迷路的人却似得寸进尺，问他讨要水喝，并主动向魔王发出前往城堡的请求。  
他说：“我是住在森林的魔王，人类的传闻里没有说魔王以人类为食吗？”  
人类表情迷惑：“没有见过会给食物指路的魔王。”

其实红渡想的是，如果你是魔王的话，那我也不是人类呀。  
而且哥哥是魔王的话，也一定是最温柔的魔王了。  
于是他问：“可以多留一会儿吗？”  
魔王的表情无从探查，却也并没有点头。  
“我会给你拉琴作为回报。”他说。  
于是他放下茶杯，奏响属于自己的曲子，用的是梦里的红音也的琴，Bloody Rose，见证爱情的小提琴。  
一曲完毕，魔王像是匆匆回神。  
他说：“原来你是村里的制琴师。”  
“你知道我？”红渡心中惊讶自己在梦里的身份并无改变，同时也有些高兴。  
“森林里的魔物们从人类的村子带来的传言，村子里的怪人，住在总是发出锯木声的木屋里。”  
红渡羞怯地咧了下嘴。  
“不过我喜欢你的‘锯木声’，”王座上的人第一次从喉咙里发出难以察觉的笑声，“能再拉一曲吗？”  
“我很乐意。”  
刚要起势，红渡却又被对方制止。  
王座背后的帷幕被戴着胄甲的手拉开，展现出里面收藏的物件。  
一朵金玫瑰，被精心养护在一座水晶制成的钟罩中。  
“开始吧，我的玫瑰喜欢听小提琴。”

*

城堡里流淌的时间和村子里不同，这是红渡回到村子才发现的。明明只是待了半天，静香却说他已经走了三天，急死人了。  
而自己无法从梦里出去，这也是红渡才发现的。  
不知为何，他可以分清村子里的静香不是现实里认识的好友静香，却认定了这里的魔王就是自己认识的哥哥登太牙。  
真是没有道理。  
梦镜本就是没有道理的。  
——但是梦里有登太牙。  
那么他就愿意暂时留在梦里。

红渡成为森林里那个德兰城堡的常客。  
城堡里绿色的孔雀鱼叫Bassha，还有拿锤子的铁皮人叫Dogga，连他们都知道，魔王珍贵的金玫瑰受一个人类的琴声滋养。  
还有那只黑灰色的叫做Garuru的大狼，第一次见就蹭了红渡的后腰，说他身上有熟人的味道。  
魔王饶有兴趣地说：“这倒是第一次见它和外人说话。”  
有个性的大狼连魔王本人都不搭理。  
红渡只是笑笑，心想着这都是托父亲的福吧。  
“我可以看看你盔甲下的样子吗？”终于在某一次，红渡向魔王提出请求。  
魔王沉默了半晌，没有说话。  
就在红渡以为他的哥哥是拒绝了他的请求时，王座上的人抚摸着金玫瑰外的水晶罩子，低声说：“下一次，你带一个自己的故事来，我就考虑你的请求。”  
“那我还需要带小提琴吗？”  
“当然，这点是必须的。”魔王顿了顿，“我的玫瑰喜欢你的琴声。”

这就是他与魔王的第一个约定了。  
他用自己的故事，换登太牙铠甲下的模样。  
他就是确信，那副铠甲下一定是登太牙的模样。

第二天，当红渡满怀期待地叩响城堡的大门时，Dogga已经早早等在了门口，连Bassha都在华丽的鱼缸里跟着穿过长廊的红渡游了一路。Garuru趴在主殿的门口，见了红渡，虽没有兴奋地奔跑过来，却也昂起头舔了舔他伸过来的手指，小声地嗷呜了一声。  
主殿里的魔王坐在老位子，今天的他摘了手甲，也换了双柔软的靴子，但其他的部件还好好地穿戴在身上，更不要说那个蹭亮的头盔，依旧阻隔了一切红渡探究的视线。  
红渡面对眼前的人，第一次露出苦笑。  
这和说好的不一样。  
“你带来了什么故事？”魔王问。  
哥哥耍赖。  
“那就讲讲我出生以前的故事吧。”红渡说。  
当然，他没敢把心里的话说出来。  
他向登太牙讲述了他父亲遇到他母亲的故事，讲他们定情的曲谱，讲他其实并没有见过他的父亲，讲他的母亲很早就离开了他，讲他一直一个人生活，直到遇见了自己的哥哥。  
魔王问：“你还有个哥哥？”像是一个不经意的提问。  
红渡点点头，抓了把自己的裤腿，问：“你有兄弟吗？”  
魔王转头看向摆在身边的金玫瑰，今天它开得格外好看，在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
但他说：“没有。”  
红渡默默低下头。  
不是的，你有我呀，我就是你的弟弟。

第二次来的时候，登太牙摘了护膝和肩甲，这多少让前来的红渡心里好受了些，至少哥哥不是成心在捉弄他。  
红渡将小提琴放在脚边，在王座身边的椅子上坐下。  
登太牙将金玫瑰搁在靠近窗台的那一边，好让阳光更多地照耀在花上。  
今天红渡讲的是自己的故事，讲他孤独的童年，讲他被邻居叫做怪人，但好歹有个小女孩肯做的他的朋友，是他至今最好的朋友。  
然后红渡问登太牙：“你一直住在这城堡里吗？”  
今天的魔王似乎比往常放松一些，他支着脑袋斜靠在扶手上，回答：“也不是，从前被母亲大人寄养在人类的村子里。”  
红渡略感惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“负责照料我的是一个管理着村庄的人类，是当时母亲大人信任的人。”然后他顿了顿，“大概。”  
大概？  
红渡心里忽然有些不好的预感，他想起至上蓝天会的会长，那个当年收养过太牙哥哥的人，也是祈求着想要拯救哥哥、将哥哥托付给自己的人。  
“然后我离开了。”  
“为什么？人类的村子不好吗？”  
“因为我杀死了我的养父。”  
红渡盯着登太牙一如往常的头盔，希望从中看出一些端倪，但是他失败了。  
“为什么？”他问。  
今天有风，吹起洁白的纱帘，轻轻打在盛放金玫瑰的支架上。水晶罩里也似乎进了风，美丽的金玫瑰小小地晃动了一下。  
“因为我是魔王呀。”  
登太牙给出了答案。  
“但是——”  
红渡并不相信。  
“今天的时间到了，小渡。”  
从未叫过他名字的魔王第一次如此亲昵地称呼他，却是为了拒绝。  
但红渡确实也再无法对这样的登太牙要求什么。  
今天的他没有为登太牙的金玫瑰拉琴，像是不受欢迎的客人一样离开了魔王的城堡，他心里从未觉得自己像今天这般狼狈。  
德兰城堡内繁复的大门一扇一扇在红渡身后关上，终于杜绝了一切生人的气息。  
魔王这才从王座上站起来，将似乎是受了风的金玫瑰捧在怀里。  
“因为人类到底无法相信和自己不同的人。”  
他像是叹了口气，空气里也都是莫名的低沉。  
而那片娇弱的金色花瓣，终于也悄无声息地掉落下来。

*

今天见面的时候，登太牙还是有依照约定摘掉了厚实的胸甲，今天的他穿了一件莓子色的真丝衬衫，红渡偷偷打量了他一番，常服的魔王并不如穿着铠甲时显得健壮，他十指交叉，两肘支在扶手上，连双腿交叠时翘起的角度都和记忆里的一样，红渡越发料定眼前的人——不，不是料定，他本来就是登太牙。  
红渡还是从容地先奏了一曲小提琴，他们谁都没有提起上次的不欢而散。  
曲毕，红渡都没有看到登太牙取出他的金玫瑰，它好似又被收进了王座背后的帷幕里。  
“你在找什么？”登太牙问。  
红渡似有被发现了的窘迫，但仍坦白道：“啊，没什么……只是，你的金玫瑰呢？”  
“我收起来了，”登太牙交叉的手指微微握紧了一些，“你很在意？”  
红渡回答：“因为它看起来对你很重要的样子。”  
“没错，确实是很重要的东西。”登太牙问，“对人类来说它不重要吗？”  
“你说玫瑰花吗？”作为长期社恐症患者的红渡想了想，“对恋爱的人比较重要吧大概？红玫瑰象征爱情什么的……”  
登太牙沉吟了一下，转开了话题：“你今天带了什么故事？”  
“啊，对，故事，”红渡想起了约定，然后在记忆中找寻了一番，最后有些局促地说，“那就讲一个……我曾经喜欢过一个女孩子的故事吧。”  
他向登太牙讲述了那个他们共同爱过的女孩儿，一个身不由己从人类变成了Queen的女孩儿的故事，讲他和她在哪一间熟悉的餐厅里谈心，讲那时候的她在他的心里有多么的不一样，讲他第一次爱上一个女孩子时的惴惴不安，讲他突然发现那个女孩子是自己哥哥未婚妻时的心情……  
“所以，她喜欢的是别人？”登太牙有些糊涂了。  
不，她没有喜欢别人，她喜欢的还是我。  
但是那样的话，就会伤害到哥哥。  
“她怎么会喜欢别人……应该没有会比你更温柔的人了吧……”今日的魔王好像褪去了一些冷硬的外壳，竟开始为人类感觉忿忿不平，“虽然我不知道你哥哥是怎样的人，但我不觉得他能赢过你。”  
啊，是了，当时你也是这么说的。  
红渡的眼眶竟然觉得热热的，他慌忙低下头去不敢看面前的人，生怕对方察觉了自己的失态。  
哥哥也是温柔的人呀，这个世界上也没有人拥有哥哥那样的温柔。  
但这样温柔的哥哥，怎么就不记得我了呢？  
对面的人好像叹了口气。  
红渡控制住自己的情绪，抬起头来。  
他惊讶于第一次听见对方的叹气。  
只听登太牙语气也从未有过的温柔，他说：“我也曾经有一个喜欢的人。”  
“她不是住在森林的魔物，也不是什么会幻化的精灵，她是人类女子，从本质上和我就不是一样的人，但不知道为什么，就是很喜欢她。”  
“然后呢？”  
“没有然后了。”魔王摇摇头，“和之前的故事一样，我杀死了她。”  
红渡呆呆地问：“为什么？”  
“因为她欺骗了我，”魔王发出一声冷酷的轻笑，“因为她欺骗魔王，那么魔王就有理由杀她了，对吧？”魔王的脸上带着头盔，它的线条冰冷而坚硬，仿佛能将隐藏在背后的表情也切割出无情的模样，好让人觉得这个世界的魔王就是这般残酷的存在。  
红渡不知该如何回答，整个眉头都揪了起来。  
但你没有杀她，你明明没有。  
“你为什么说谎？”红渡有些生气地问。  
登太牙不以为意地闭上嘴，面对红渡的怒火，他却似乎很高兴。

之后几天，红渡如约前来。他的故事早已超过了约定的数目，因此坐在他面前的魔王也终于如约取下了神秘的头盔。  
红渡看到眼前人的真面目，整颗心都像化开了似地柔软下来。  
是他，果然是他。  
今天登太牙穿的是一套白色的便服，他从红渡手上接过一篮新鲜的草莓，好奇着这倒是头一回见红渡除了小提琴之外带别的东西来见他。  
红渡赧着脸说，这是森林里一个老妇人硬要送给他的。  
登太牙捏起一个草莓，端详了一会儿，若有所思地放进嘴里。  
果然很甜。  
“我跟你之前提过我的母亲。”这次登太牙先讲起了自己的故事。  
红渡虽有些意外，却也并未表露什么，只是坐下来静静倾听。  
“我后来有遇见过她，”登太牙的表情像是陷入回忆，红渡现在基本可以分清哪些时候登太牙在说谎，而哪些时候不是，“她过得不算好，但见到我，也算是很高兴。”  
“那后来呢？”这是第一次红渡从登太牙的嘴里说起他们共同的母亲，不管是这个世界，还是自己原本的世界，谈起母亲就足以让他激动，“你有经常和她见面吗？”  
登太牙平静地陈述：“她死了。”  
红渡有些震惊：“怎么会？！”  
“小渡，我说过很多遍了，遇见魔王总是没有什么好下场的。”登太牙看了红渡一眼，觉得红渡认真的模样有些有趣，“我杀死了她。”  
在红渡不赞同的眼神下，登太牙将脸转向窗外，掌心撑住下巴略略掩住了嘴，小声低语：“那样的话，我就可以假装她从没抛弃过我。”  
许是登太牙说得太过小声，红渡没有听清，于是问道：“你说什么？”  
草莓甜腻的淡红色汁液顺着登太牙的指尖，滴在他白色的袖子上，像晕开的血。  
登太牙看着那一团红色的污渍，垂下了眼眸：“没什么。”

*

这是他呆在村子里的第五天。  
虽说他与登太牙告了假，说村子里过几天有庆典，需要他定制祭礼的乐器，到时候可能还要演奏。登太牙爽快地答应了，两人也约定了再见面的日子，但他仍觉得自己是不是在村子里耗费太多时间。  
红渡摸出口袋里的那把金钥匙，镂空的花纹和saga胸口的很像，登太牙说这把钥匙是城堡唯一的钥匙，到时候他想来的话就可以用它进来。  
——这是他们的第二个约定。  
当时的红渡小心收好钥匙，却也疑惑。  
他问登太牙，只有一把？你没有备用的吗？  
登太牙说，只有这一把，因为过去除了我，从来没有别人需要它。  
红渡手里的钥匙沾染了自己的体温，却像是热到要发烫。  
红渡又问，万一……我是说如果，我赶不回来呢？可能晚几天，可能……  
登太牙一愣，回答说，那也没什么。  
他向后躺进王座的软垫里，缩着肩膀，又说，小渡，不用放在心上。

*

村里的庆典异常热闹。  
红渡却完全提不起什么劲。  
村民们因为静香给小渡安排的演奏会如预料般对他这个小怪人改观，并且在他原本要走的日子盛情挽留，拖住了他回城堡的行程。  
这番情景简直和现实里经历过的一模一样。  
红渡差点就要忘记自己还在梦里。  
这样一拖又是好几日。  
当然主要的原因也并不是因为这个，而是他遇见了早就卸任的老村长，一个和至上蓝天会会长有一样面容的人。  
作为这个梦中世界和现实世界里登太牙的养父，红渡有些事情想要问他。  
红渡问起那个城堡的事情，老村长虽然有些惊讶却也毫不避讳地拿出了自己收藏已久的物品——一片已经枯萎的金玫瑰花瓣，他满怀愧疚地讲起了自己失踪的养子，也说到那个诅咒。  
上一任的魔王死前留下的诅咒，为了报复逃离城堡的皇后。  
全数凋落的玫瑰花瓣会带来死亡。  
魔王之子继承了铠甲的力量无法被任何事物伤害，但会因为心碎而死，那是永远不被爱的诅咒。  
年迈的村长在红渡面前坦白：“当年我养育他，但我也观察他、监视他、惧怕他，日夜担心他的血统会让他成为魔王。”  
“但他当时完全信任您。”红渡的心有些堵，“像个人类一样爱着您。”  
“对，没错……”老人低下头，“像个人类一样地……”  
红渡语气笃定：“所以他并没有杀了您。”  
“是……他救了我，”老村长哽咽着，几乎掩面而泣，“他离开了我。”  
红渡想起登太牙说过的那些故事，向村长问道：“那么那个女孩呢？”  
“什么女孩？”  
“如果我没猜错的话应该是叫深央。”红渡说，是太牙哥哥和他共同爱过的女孩。  
“啊，深央，我记得了……”  
“她死了吗？”  
“她没有死，她是村子里的驱魔猎人，那一天下着大雨，她从森林里跑回来，手上都是蓝色的血。”  
蓝色的血？魔族的血也和Fangire一样都是蓝色的吗？  
红渡心里钝钝地痛起来。  
太牙哥哥，你果然在说谎，你没有杀死那个女孩。  
她伤害了你，你却放了她。  
红渡继续问：“那么那个把魔王之子托付给你的人呢？魔族的皇后？”  
“你是说真夜吗？”  
“是，大概是吧。那么她呢？”  
“她活着，躲藏了很久，虽过得并不富裕，但却也一直在森里生活着，平时以卖草莓为生……”  
红渡想起之前森林里遇见的老妇人，她就是这个梦里太牙哥哥的母亲吧。  
老村长还在絮絮叨叨说着些什么，但红渡已经没有兴趣再听，他已经串连起一切，这个世界和那个世界登太牙所有经历的一切。  
身为魔王，却像个人类一样毫无防备地爱着这些人。  
红渡心里感叹，这是哪门子的魔王，明明谁也没有杀死。  
他拿起老村长手心里那片枯萎的金色花瓣，风干的花瓣年代久远，只轻轻一碰边缘就碎成了金箔。红渡不敢再动它，因为它看起来实在太过脆弱，好像吹一口气都随时会让它化为灰烬。  
这里的人和那个世界的人有着一样的容貌、一样的名字，却一眼就能分辨出不同，不同到他无法对这里的任何人产生感情，他无法理解、更无法同情，为什么他们可以有各种各样的理由来伤害什么也没有做的哥哥。  
而他呆在这个梦里太久了，久到这里的空气都仿佛浑浊了，让他觉得窒息。  
红渡小心翼翼地用软布将花瓣包起，藏进贴身的口袋里，然后提起早就收拾好的Bloody Rose转身离开，再也不想看到村子里的任何一个人。  
“你们都不配得到他的爱……”他背着身说。

你们只会让他心碎而已。

*

他其实从未意识到这片森林如此原始而广袤。  
红渡在错综的小路上竭力奔跑着，微凉的空气几乎让他的喉咙烧起来。但他此刻无法停下脚步，他已经迟了，不能再浪费一分一秒。  
约定。  
约定。  
约定。  
真是太愚蠢了。  
被无关紧要的人和事绊住，竟然忘记了自己是在梦里，忘记了自己是为什么留在这里。  
哥哥会觉得被自己欺骗了吗？  
他的金玫瑰……又会掉花瓣吗？

终于，红渡气喘嘘嘘地停下脚步，他已经能看到城堡了。  
他抬起风尘仆仆的袖子抹了把汗，累到说不出话来。  
——这个梦境未免也有些太过真实，他已经很久没有体验过喘不过气的感觉了。  
城堡就在眼前，但平日繁茂的枝叶不知怎的凋零了不少，枯败的枝桠铺满了通往城堡的路。红渡一步步朝大门走去，周围也逐渐显现出不知是魔物还是野兽攻击的痕迹。  
待走到更近一点的地方，他已经看得见城堡大门上精美绝伦的雕花，却远远地听见大门里咚咚咚的声响。  
红渡赶紧跑上前去，从身上拽出登太牙给他的金钥匙打开了城堡的大门。  
门甫一打开，他就差点和里面蹿出来的Gogga撞个满怀，原来是城堡不知何时被用魔法封锁了。外面魔物的嗷叫让Dogga觉得不安，但它出不来，也无法驱散它们。  
“哥哥呢？”红渡急忙问。  
也许Dogga并不不明白红渡口中所谓的“哥哥”是什么意思，只是不安地在喉咙里低声叫唤。  
嵌在长廊岩壁上的鱼缸看起来有很长时间没有打理了，长满了令人不适的霉斑和青苔。里面的Bassha也一直焦虑地打转，红渡没有管它，心里越发忧虑，径直就冲向主殿。  
主殿大门紧锁，Garuru看起来瘦了一些，仪态也狂躁不安，在门口踱着步子嗷嗷直叫。  
红渡跑过去搂过大狼的脖子，急切地问道：“次郎叔叔，哥哥呢？他在里面吗？他还好吗？”  
Garuru见是红渡，低声呜呜了两句，转身开始扒拉主殿的大门，却怎么也打不开。  
“这里也上锁了吗？”  
红渡攥着金钥匙，满手都是汗，连手都抖起来，插了几遍才终于拧开了锁孔。  
这把金钥匙竟然能开城堡里所有的门？  
红渡一瞬间有点恍惚。  
登太牙真的把城堡唯一的钥匙给了他。

主殿里。  
窗帘遮挡了外面的大部分光线，比他以往每一次来都要暗上不少。  
王座是空的。背后的帷幕却开着。  
有一团阴影匍匐在地上，从窗帘仅透出的一点光线照出白色的衣角。  
红渡扔下手里的琴，不顾一切地奔跑过去。  
没有穿盔甲的登太牙倒在王座的背后，身上是凌乱的伤。他手里捏着一截玫瑰花茎，满是刺的花茎扎破了他的手，蓝色的血液粘在手掌和花茎上，像枯干的颜料；而他手边是碎掉的水晶罩，金色的玫瑰花瓣撒了一地，有几片已经变成了金色的粉末，随着红渡脚步扬起的风一不小心就吹散了。  
红渡瞬间就慌了神，他跪在登太牙的身边，甚至不敢碰他。  
“哥哥？”他小声唤道，声音微微颤抖。  
登太牙的身体抖了一下。  
红渡的心激动地快要跳出来，他小心翼翼地将登太牙抱起来，靠在自己的怀里。  
你回来了？  
登太牙的嘴唇动了动。  
红渡其实并没有真的听到登太牙在说什么，但他太着急了，生怕自己错过了回答的机会：“对，哥哥，我回来了！我按照约定回来了！”  
而登太牙半昂着头，只是眯着眼睛，眼里照不进红渡的影子。  
他捧起手里的金玫瑰，现在只剩下了一片花瓣孤独地留在花萼上，此刻也摇摇欲坠，随时都会凋零。  
红渡的歉疚几乎要把他自己淹没：“对不起，我迟到了。但我以后都不会离开，我会一直在你身边的。”  
“你会……一直在我……身边？”登太牙的声音像是要散进风里。  
红渡大声重复道：“对！我会一直在你身边的！”  
登太牙像是第一回听到这个词汇，不确定地问：“一……直……？”  
红渡说：“一直！永远！永远……永远都不会离开你的。”  
登太牙轻笑：“听起来……好遥远……”  
红渡的心好似地上的花瓣一样摔碎成一片一片，细小的痛楚从那些碎片上汇聚又重新回到身体里，一点一点渗进他的血液，涌上他的眼眶；他想他一定是太难过了，难过到已经忘记自己是在梦里，忘记这里的登太牙也只是个梦而已。  
登太牙似乎在红渡的怀里变轻了，红渡只能将他搂得更紧，才能感觉到他还存在。  
“不……你听着，我会永远在你身边！永远陪着你！永远不会让你再一个人了！”红渡握住登太牙捧着花茎的手，花刺就这样扎破了红渡的皮肤，让他蓝色的血液也和登太牙的汇到了一起。  
所以，哥哥——  
我会永远爱你的。  
请求你。  
请求你。  
请求你。

“所以——”  
红渡的话在半空中戛然而止。  
他看见最后一抹金色落了下来。

不要离开我。

 

 

*

红渡在自己静默的哭声里醒转。  
他的梦醒了。  
但那种心痛到窒息的感觉如此真实，让他一瞬间有些恍惚。  
他转过头，登太牙抱着一本书安静地睡在他身边，封面是《La Belle et la Bête》熟悉的字体，红渡这才想起来，这是他们的睡前故事。  
——居住在森林里的野兽冷酷而强大，却身负诅咒，只有真爱之吻才能够解救。  
红渡悄声挪到离登太牙更近一点的地方，对方的发梢有些凌乱，无意识地支棱在枕头上，倒比平日里衣冠楚楚的模样更鲜活一些。  
“太牙哥哥，我会永远……永远……”  
红渡把玩着登太牙的发梢，嘴里嘟囔着模糊不清的话，仿若在重复梦里的只言片语。  
“嗯？……小渡？”登太牙像是被红渡的絮絮叨叨吵醒，“你在说什么？”  
登太牙看向红渡，他的弟弟脸红红的，眼睛也红红的。  
“啊，没什么。”红渡像是害羞似地埋进登太牙的肩窝里。  
他小声说：“想起一些陈年旧约而已。”

「我愿对你承诺，  
我生命中的伴侣和我唯一的爱人。   
我将珍惜我们的情谊，  
不论是现在，将来，还是永远。   
我会信任你，尊敬你，   
忠诚地守护你。  
无论经历苦难还是荣享安乐，  
我都会一直陪伴你。  
就像我伸出手让你紧握住一样，  
我会将我的生命交付于你。   
你爱的人将成为我爱的人，   
你的信仰也会成为我的信仰。   
你在哪里死去，  
我也将在哪里被埋葬，   
也许神明要求我做的更多，  
但是不论发生任何事情，  
我都会永远爱你。」

——这是最后的、也是最重要的约定。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [ 最后段誓词改编自教堂婚礼誓词中文译本，来源网络。]


End file.
